Dejim Nebrahl
Dejim Nebrahl was a seven-faced D'ivers T'rolbarahl born on the eve of the death of the First Empire. Realising that they were being hunted to extermination by their creator, Dessimbelackis, seven remaining T'rolbarahl imparted part of their souls into the unborn child of a human woman — creating a M'ena Mahybe. The child, Dejim Nebrahl, had been born on the night of the "Great Slaughter" when the T'lan Imass had descended on the First Empire. If he had been discovered by the Bonecasters, they would have bound his souls and slowly bled his power to aid them in the Jaghut Wars — but Dejim Nebrahl managed to escape that fate.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US HC p.27 Dejim was a blood-drinker, an eater of human flesh, and deeply cunning. Even amongst his own kind he was considered supreme, his creation beyond the First Emperor's most dread nightmare. He was of immense weight and size with powerful, brawny arms and long-taloned hands.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.266-267 He had a squat, bony skull with glistening black eyes, whose vertical pupils were the hue of fresh blood. His mouth had hinged needle-like fangs the length of a Trell's thumb, and dagger-long teeth.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.215-216 His skin was dark-coloured and glistening. Some time after the fall of the First Empire, Dejim Nebrahl had been captured and imprisoned with the help of the Deragoth, who at that time had obeyed an unnamed, 'clever master'.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.32/33 In The Bonehunters For millennia, Dejim Nebrahl was imprisoned in a slab-walled burial chamber beneath a huge barrow in a desolate basin.The Bonehunters, Prologue Dejim Nebrahl was bound within a skein of "twisted and tangled" wards intended to last forever, but the D'ivers was released by a group of twelve Nameless Ones. One of them, the last lined up to evoke the ritual, was Spite. Prior to releasing Dejim she spoke to its mind and told the D'ivers the price for its release. She then evoked the ritual of release in the name of the Warren of Starvald Demelain. Afterwards, Spite escaped so she was not killed by the released D'ivers—unlike the other eleven.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.31-37 Taralack Veed, an agent of the Nameless Ones, quietly followed Dejim as it hunted Mappo Runt and Icarium. The Nameless Ones wished to replace Mappo with Veed as Icarium's companion because the Trell no longer obeyed their commands. Dejim ambushed and grievously wounded both Mappo and Icarium, but before the Trell seemingly fell from a cliff to his death, he killed two of Dejim's D'ivers forms.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.265-267The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.410-411 Dejim slinked away to lick his wounds and Veed successfully took over Mappo's guidance of Icarium.The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.399-401 Iskaral Pust later found Dejim Nebrahl stalking a desert caravan in an attempt to regain his lost forms through bloodshed. The High Priest successfully drove the T'rolbarahl away with his magic.The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.501-503 Cotillion was impressed by the power Pust unveiled in his clash with Nebrahl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.614 Dejim Nebrahl was hunted across Seven Cities by both the Deragoth and the Hounds of Shadow, culminating in its destruction in the Temple of Poliel in G'danisban.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15 Quotes Notes and references Category:D'ivers Category:Unstated gender